A Night of Pure Love
by Angel Stardust
Summary: Sakura has never fallen in love before. Never. And she definetly doesn't plan to. But what happens when you put a group of hot young men in her way? R & R!
1. The Archaeologist

_A Night of Pure Love_

Chapter 1

**Angel Stardust**

NOTE: A tiny bit of profanity from Syaoran and Toya. No more than that. Lots of Romance though, okay?

**The Archaeologist**

Sakura Kinomoto was the beautiful princess of Kingdom Clow. She loved everything about her home. In fact, she thought it would be simply dreadful to leave it. It would simply break her heart. She felt as if she didn't need to fall in love and get married. She was already in love with the Kingdom of Clow!

That was before the men came; the twenty or so young men who came from a far away place. A group of young archaeologists who would change Sakura's view of love…forever.

It was a beautiful, sunny day. Sakura walked up the stairs and into the glass-encased astronomy tower to look down upon he beloved little village. Sakura averted her eyes to the horizon, and was shocked to see a cloud of dust rising and approaching rapidly. She flipped around, slid down the circular banister, straight into the arms of King Touya, her older brother. "Sakura Kinomoto! What do you think you are doing?" Touya demanded. Sakura managed to gasp that there was a dust cloud approaching, she was so out of breath. Touya's eyebrows converged together. This had never happened before. Kingdom Clow didn't usually have visitors; especially not unexpected ones. What could this mean?

Toya immediately notified Yukito, the high priest, to summon all the Charter Mages and sorcerers together. "We might be under attack," he added, so that only Yukito could hear him. Yukito nodded solemnly and gathered the magic users together while Touya commanded the troops into defense position. Sakura could only watch. Her heart was pounding with rage and fear. Who would attack the land of the Clow? What had they ever done?

Soon, the faces of the arriving party were discernible through the dust of the desert surrounding the Kingdom Clow. Not warrior faces, but friendly ones. But what were they doing here? The leader of the group, a young man about Sakura's age pulled up. A small monkey chattered happily on his shoulder. He smiled, jumped off his horse, and bowed to Touya. "I am Syaoran, an archaeologist," the young man said, "I mean no harm. My fellow diggers and heard of the Kingdom of Clow and its ancient ruins, but we never imagined people living here." Touya scowled. An archaeologist? What a poser. This guy was a…a…_a kid._ He was Sakura's age, and Sakura was only sixteen! What was he trying to pull?

Slowly, one-by-one, all the other men on the horses got off and bowed, too. They each said their name, then bowed. _How sweet they all are, _thought Sakura, _especially the one with the monkey on his shoulder! _

After everyone was introduced (including Touya, Yukito, and Sakura), Syaoran pulled out a scroll and handed it to Touya. "We would like permission to dig up some ancient ruins a few miles around your city, your majesty," he said courteously. Touya read the scroll, grunted, then signed the scroll with a disapproving nod. He sighed. Idiots like Syaoran were always asking him for permission to do something stupid and fruitless like archaeology. Syaoran smiled in reply. "Thank you, your majesty," he said bowing.

"May we set up camp around that area also?"  
"I suppose so."

Touya hated people who set up camp around his beautiful city. It just made Kingdom Clow look so shabby that way. Nonetheless, this guy was way to smiley to object to. To Touya, it looked as if this Syaoran kid just couldn't be offended. He'd probably just smile bigger and laugh and think you were funny. Great.

It was sunset in the Kingdom of Clow, and Sakura thought that it must be the most beautiful sunset that ever existed. The red and pink blended into the purple, which blended into the blue so that the sky was painted with slashes of bright color. She tried desperately to save it one her canvas, but it was too late. The sunset had vanished. Sakura sighed and put her painting away. She wished she could have that sunset...all to herself...how wonderful it would be to have saved it! Then she could have given it as a gift to the kawaii archaeologist guy. They would have been friends! Sakura sighed. She really liked him. His name was so wonderful too. Syaoran...Syaoran...

Sakura hadn't even known she was asleep until she woke to find Yukito gently shaking her. "Princess Sakura, are you alright?" Sakura nodded sleepily and yawned. "Did I miss dinner?" she asked. The priest smiled. "No," he said, "we have saved you a portion, would you like it brought up to you now?" Sakura nodded again. Yukito left to get her food. She sighed. Shoe wondered what time it was. Maybe it wasn't too late to share some dinner with Syaoran? She sighed when she saw the window. It was so dark already…she could see the galaxy of Mikono roaming in the sky…

Sakura suddenly felt a light tap on her shoulder. She jumped. A pretty maid held a tray of food out to her saying, "Here is your dinner Princess Sakura."

Sakura sighed and thanked the maid. She didn't feel too hungry. She dropped the tray on her desk. So much for missing dinner. She hadn't missed a thing except complaints from Toya and lectures from Yukito. Good grief, couldn't dinner be something good to go to and not good to miss?

Syaoran lay in the sand, watching the sky. It was so beautiful here in Kingdom Clow. He never wanted to leave. Never, never, never. "You would have loved this Dad," he whispered into the night sky. He had never thought he would be in such a beautiful place….


	2. Could it be Love?

Chapter 2 By Angel Stardust 

**Could it be Love?**

When Sakura woke in the morning, her mind was set on one goal: try to talk to the young archaeologists and pretend to be interested in what they are doing. In other words, try to meet Syaoran. She smiled at the thought. He was so handsome…those amber eyes glinting in the sun, his messy brown hair sticking up in the back…and his cute little monkey!

Sakura smiled and decided to invite her friend Tomoyo along. After all, she had chattered on and on about the archaeologists last night, that Tomoyo had wanted to meet them, too. Besides, who knew what would happen. Maybe they could make friends with the archaeologists and help them, or even give them things! They would like that! And what better way to appear amiable than to bring them lunch and eat it with them!

King Toya scowled upon his throne. He could see his little sister, Sakura, and her best friend, what's-her-name, carrying a LARGE basket towards the archaeologists' digging site. What were they doing there? If he wasn't mistaken, Toya suspected that they were just trying to woo the young men. What idiots. Who would be so dumb as to do that? Oh yeah, he forgot, _his sister and her idiot friend._ Toya sighed and rolled his eyes. They were hopeless.

By the time they reached the digging site, Sakura and Tomoyo were panting. They had managed to pack enough food for fifty young archaeologists and themselves, but who knew that it would be this heavy? After all, they were only two young girls.

The digging site was already about two feet below the ground. The archaeologists must have been extremely dedicated to dig so much in the intense heat.

At the moment, they were sitting around on the ground, examining artifacts, reading, lying on their backs enjoying the sun, or simply just sitting and staring out into space. Syaoran was bending over a large chart spread out on a collapsible table. He sighed, made a few more marks, and then looked up.

His first thought was that two girls that were going to bang a basket on his head were besieging him. His second thought was that he didn't know who they were. And Syaoran's third thought was that the first girl, with the jade-green eyes, was Princess Sakura. His tensed hand relaxed and he smiled.

"Hello princess, how are you today?"

Sakura smiled. He was so sweet! She just wanted to drop the basket, grab his neck, and hug him until she suffocated him! She resisted the urge to do so and curtsied. Sakura just wanted to appear cute and friendly at the moment.

"Very well, Mr. Syaoran, and you?"

Syaoran grinned and blushed slightly. This girl, Princess Sakura, was making him nervous! He had never been very comfortable around girls.

"So, Princess, what brings you out in this hot weather?"

"We, that is my best friend Tomoyo and I, brought everyone lunch!"

Syaoran stared her. She had brought them lunch? That was such a nice gesture, especially since they didn't even know each other yet…and there were over fifty young men! He supposed that the lunch was what was in the basket. He smiled and bowed courteously.

"Thank you very much Princess Sakura and…and…"

His voice trailed off. Syaoran wasn't sure how to address the other young lady who was with Sakura.

"Miss Tomoyo Daidouji," she supplied with a smile, "but you can just call me Tomoyo."

Syaoran nodded. Such beautiful young women…he had never seen anything so lovely and slender and….no. He was not here to indulge himself. He was here to dig. That's right. _Stop it Syaoran,_ he warned himself.

"Would you like to stay and join us for lunch then?" Syaoran asked politely. He didn't really want to be near them any longer, but it was necessary. After all, they _had_ packed fifty hungry young men lunch. Besides, he didn't think that they'd want to stay.

To his horror, Princess Sakura smiled. "Of course we would like to stay!" she exclaimed joyfully, "We brought enough lunch for all of us!" Tomoyo nodded, too. They both smiled and looked at him expectantly. What the fuck? What did they expect him to do? Start getting the food out and set the table?

Obviously, this was exactly what Sakura and Tomoyo wanted him to do, because they offered him the basket. _This is so weird…_thought Syaoran. He smiled again to show that he was glad (yeah right) they came, took the basket, set it down somewhere else, grabbed a large, yellow bell from him belt and started to ring it and shout: " Oy! It's lunch time all of you! Get over here and start eating you lazy bums! Courtesy of Princess Sakura and….er….Miss Tomoyo!"

"Toya, Sakura is heading back for the castle," Yukito informed him. They had been standing at the top of the astronomy tower watching Sakura and Tomoyo treat the young men to lunch. Toya scowled. _I'll kill her,_ he thought to himself furiously. What and idiot Sakura was. She didn't even know the fuckin' young men and she was having lunch with them! They could have raped her and killed her and she was having _lunch_ with them! That was the most idiotic thing Toya had ever heard in his entire life, and now it was making him worried.

Good grief! Sakura was the one who was supposed to be the on who worried about everyone, not him! This was mother's work! He surely wasn't a mother!

Yukito sighed and shook his head. One glance and Toya and you would have thought he was an evil murderer on the loose; certainly not the king of Clow.

"Toya, the expression on your face cannot mean good for young Princess Sakura."

"Is it supposed to mean good? That idiot…that bitch…she…she…GODAMMIT!"

"Calm down Toya, she just went to have lunch with them."

"AND MAKE ME WORRY ABOUT HER?"

"Uh…well she does need some male company. After all, she's fourteen and she hasn't been around young men a lot."

"_I'M _MALE COMPANY!"

Yukito rolled his eyes. Sometimes, Toya was just so unbelievably stupid. So much for the king of Clow. More like the king of the pissed off and stupid.

Syaoran clutched his stomach and threw up. He had over-eaten…again. This was so stupid! That idiot princess had brought too much lunch then forced more food on them. How could anyone ever think she was a princess? She was about the stupidest figure Syaoran had every met in his entire life! Well…maybe except for Meiling.

No matter what happened, Syaoran was _never_ inviting her over for _anything_ after this.

"It was so much fun! Did you see all the looks on their faces when Syaoran started calling them for lunch? It was so funny!"

"Did you see the young man with the navy hair and glasses? He was so handsome…"

Sakura look at her friend curiously. It was odd for Tomoyo to every say that about a boy or a man. Tomoyo said that she had no feelings for men…but this definitely seemed like a beginning.

"Tomoyo's got the hots!" Sakura exclaimed teasingly.

"No…no…oh, I do not! Stop shouting already, Sakura!"

Sakura laughed and stopped screaming at the top of her lungs. She and Tomoyo were walking home after lunch. They walked in silence, each occupied with the thought of a different man.

The sun had set upon Kingdom Clow. All the birds and animals had gone to bed. Everyone was in the Dining Hall saying grace. Everyone, that is, except for Sakura Kinomoto. This was the second time she had missed dinner in a row. She didn't care. She buried her face in her pillow and sobbed.

It was all Toya's fault. He was so mean! Just because he had seen Sakura and Tomoyo walking home from the digging site, he gets all mad and makes her promise to never go there again! Ever! How could she be expected to obey him! Her new friends were there, including the young man named Syaoran Li!

_Syaoran…_that name stoked embers in her heart. She felt a gentle, warm sensation she had never felt before well up inside her. What was this feeling? This warmth and tenderness? Why was it that it was a first time experience? What was it?

**Aki:** Hi! I decided to leave it off in a cliff-hanger this time, just like Shiku suggested. I wanted to thank all you reviewers who reviewed chapter one!

Lots of love to y'all!

magicalplaygirl

Hanyou-ass

Erii

Noir Rose

AnonymousT

dbzgtfan2004

lianne

Thank you so much! I'll be sure to update chapter three by Tuesday so just hang tight!


	3. Defying Rule

Chapter 3 Card Captor Sakura By Angel Stardust 

Note: I'm updating this a little early. Instead of Wednesday, its…well it's Tuesday. Sometimes I'll be a little late or early, depending on whenever I have time. Okay? So don't like panic or anything if I don't update on time or whatever. I have a lot to do and all, but I'll try to update my profile every Sunday night, so check it out every Monday, okay? Thanks!

**Defying Rule**

The sun was already shining intensely when Sakura woke up. She really didn't know what to do. Sakura simply felt tired and depressed. She couldn't visit Syaoran, she didn't want to go to breakfast, and Tomoyo had gone with her father on a trade mission, so poor Sakura didn't have anything to do.

Why did everything end up so wrong? She really didn't want anything else but to see her beloved Syaoran. She sighed. Sakura dressed, washed and made her way to the astronomy tower. At least from there, she would be able to see the digging site.

At the digging site… 

Toya scowled at the horrible ruins of the desert surrounding his kingdom. He didn't want these idiots tearing up his beloved land! Why the hell did he even let the stupid kids do their archaeology, or whatever, here! He deeply regretted it.

He had come here to check the progress on the twerps' work, but so far, he was very disappointed. All Toya saw was a rather wide expanse of mess. His heart ached when he saw his beautiful land being torn up like this. He didn't think he could take it any longer. He turned around and yelled, "Yukito! I'm going back to the castle! Finish up your observations and meet me in the throne room!"

And with that, Toya stalked back to his castle.

Back in the palace… 

Sakura felt lonely and sad as she looked out at the surrounding desert. She wanted to cry. This was her home…so isolated and lonely. No visitors, little help, and when there were finally people to talk to, she was forbidden to see them.

Never had Sakura wanted more than to hurt Toya. He was so mean to her…wasn't he supposed to be her brother? Toya had always taken care of her, but why was he mad at her for going to see the archaeologists? It surely wasn't a crime, and there was nothing harmful about them!

Suddenly, in the distance, she saw a figure clad in black approaching from the digging site. Sakura wondered who it could be. Had someone gone to the digging site this morning? She hadn't been awake then, so she couldn't answer her own question. The only thing she could do was stand at the circular window and watch.

As the black figure approached, Sakura could barely discern the face. Toya! What had he been doing at the digging site? Had he just been there to…no. Toya wouldn't do that. He wasn't _that_ rude to people…or was he? Was it possible that Toya had been at the digging site to cause trouble for the young archaeologists?

Sakura leapt up at the thought. Would Toya dare? But if he wasn't at the site to cause trouble, then what did he want there? Sakura panicked. What was she going to do. She wrung her hands in distress. There was no way the guards would let her out of the city gates to the digging site. Toya had alerted them and warned them not to. The only way to get there would be to…oh. My. God. Sakura wasn't going to even consider the option. That would be betrayal and slaughter! How could she even have thought of the option to kill the guards!

She chewed on her fingernail and thought as hard as she could. Somehow, she had to get to the digging site to find out what happened. Sure, curiosity killed the cat, but then again, satisfaction brought him back. Either way, Sakura wanted to know what was happening. She wasn't going to be the good little girl stuck in her tower waiting for a handsome prince to save her. She was going to find her own prince.

Sakura ran to the door of the astronomy tower and wrenched it open. She descended the spiral stairs and ran across the corridor to the stairs that led to the third floor. She had an idea, and at the moment, that was all that mattered.

By the time Sakura reached her bedroom on the third floor, she was panting and out of breath. She opened her closet, dug around the piles of clothes, and pulled a long, midnight purple cloak from the bottom. She pulled her pointed slippers off and put her feet into an ordinary pair of brown leather slides.

Pulling the dark cloak over her head, Sakura exited her bedroom and descended the stairs to the second floor. Quietly, she crept in the shadows of the corridor. If Toya caught her, he would be furious and most likely lock her in her room. When she reached the Grand Staircase, she knew that this was her only chance to get outside. If she dashed out the stairs, turned left into the kitchen, and out the back door, she would make it. However, if someone spotted her before she reached the exit, she would be back in her room, locked.

Sakura took a deep breath, and ran down the stairs. She continued running towards the kitchen. Once in front of the closed kitchen door, Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She had made it so far, she was almost sure that she could get through the kitchen. According to the small antique clock that hung on display on the kitchen door, it was ten o'clock in the morning. The cooks would start preparing lunch at eleven.

Hesitantly, Sakura pushed open the kitchen door. She almost cried for joy when she saw that the kitchen was empty. She entered the kitchen and stole across the clean white tiles and out the back door. She gasped as she burst out into the fresh air. She smiled as small stray cats leapt out of her way.

She left the alley, out into the open street. Sakura tugged her hood over her head so that it fell in a shadow across her face. Hopefully, no one would recognize her or take the time to look closely, under her hood.

She set a brisk pace for herself and walked toward the main gates. Entering the stream of people on the streets, Sakura was almost sure than nobody would see her. The only complication was getting past the guards at the gate. Since few people ever came or left the village, the main gates was rather desolate compared to the bustle of the cobblestone streets.

Sakura walked towards the patrolling guards. They hardly glanced at her as she walked by. They obviously didn't know who she was, and most likely didn't care. Sakura smiled secretly under the dark shade of her hood. Her plan had succeeded.

In the throne room… 

Toya sat on his throne, furious at the news he had heard. Obviously, when he had sent his servant to go fetch Sakura…she…she…_she hadn't been in her room!_ The thought pissed Toya off more than anything. He was so angry with her now. He had just wanted to see his happy little sister to cheer him up, and now she wasn't there! He grumbled angrily. _Women._ Toya thought contemptuously. _When you need them most, they're never there, but when you want them to shut up and go away, they're all over you._

Suddenly, the door to the throne room opened and a cheerful Yukito walked in. He was smiling and whistling a merry tune. It incensed Toya even more. No one had a right to be happy if he, the king wasn't! His scowl deepened. What was wrong with the people here?

"Your majesty! Why the look on your face? Is it not a day to be merry?"

"Merry! No! My sister is missing, you're irritating me, and the stupid twerp is ripping up my kingdom!" Toya exploded. He collapsed back onto the soft cushions of the throne. His temples were throbbing, and they hurt. He just wanted stupid Sakura to come back and for the Syaoran guy to leave.

Out of the castle walls… 

Sakura laughed joyfully as the palace fell back behind her. She had escaped! She picked her way through the sand, toward the digging site. She was finally free… and she would be able to see Syaoran! She skipped onwards. She wanted to see Syaoran so badly, she simply couldn't wait to arrive at the digging site!

When she got to the site, everything seemed perfectly normal. The young men were digging patiently into the sand and studying the small artifacts they had managed to find. Sakura smiled, her heart soared with joy. So Toya hadn't been here to make trouble. He had been here to…to what?

Sakura scanned the scenery and spotted a grim-faced Syaoran at the same collapsible table before, studying another chart. She lowered her hood and made her way toward him. She could feel the young men's stares around her. They were probably wondering what she was doing here…

Sakura ignored the uncomfortable feeling. Reaching Syaoran, she tapped him on the should to get his attention. He raised his head and gave a start. She smiled. He looked so cute when he was like that!

"Your highness! What brings you here?"

"I saw my brother coming back from here earlier, and I wanted to know what he had been doing here, so I came to ask."

Syaoran's eyebrows converged in the middle as he frowned. He didn't want to be rude, but he needed to tell this girl that she needed to mind her own business. How was he going to do that?

"You highness, business between you brother and I are private. I cannot tell you."

Now it was Sakura's turn to frown. Why was Syaoran being so weird? She was the princess for Heaven's sake! He could tell her! She wouldn't tell anyone!

"Why can't you tell me? Toya would've told me, but I didn't see him, so I came here instead."

It wasn't completely true, but at least Syaoran would tell her then.

Syaoran hesitated. If he told her, he might get in trouble, but if he didn't tell her, he would probably get in trouble anyways. He sighed, defeated.

"Alright, well Toya just came here to see our progress that's all. Nothing important."

Sakura gave a sigh of relief. She knew Toya wouldn't be so horrible! She smiled as she looked at Syaoran. His eyes looked so desperate for something…but Sakura couldn't tell what it was. What did he want?

Yo! Wassup! Aki-chan here! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews from before! I love y'all so much! Thanks to all my wonderful reviewers:

ffgirl-07

aznanimegrl30

MelMel0492

samy-chan

egyptionkitty (yay! Miko! Hi!)

Noir Rose

lianne

AnonymousT

Erii (Hi! Email me!)

dbzgtfan2004

Hanyou-ass (hi lizzie!)


	4. Confusion in the Hearts of All

Chapter 4,

Card Captor Sakura,

By Angel Stardust 

Note: I told y'all that I'd update today, so here it is, okay? Hope you guys like it. It's a little weird and I didn't really end it as well I would have liked to, but this is the best I can do right now. I think I'm starting to have Writer's Block. So, yeah.

Confusion in the Hearts of All 

Sakura stared into Syaoran's eyes for a long, long time. Suddenly, he looked away, blushing, obviously embarrassed by her stare. Sakura followed suit and looked beyond the horizon, at the approaching dusk. She watched the edge of the sky brighten from a dusty blue, to the thickness and glamour of a bright blue cape.

Slowly, she said, "Syaoran, it's almost lunchtime. I guess I should to leave now." Syaoran nodded and bided her farewell. His face was still the light shade of a rose petal—soft and beautiful, shying away.

Sakura tore her gaze away from Syaoran and began to walk home. She wondered why he had looked away…and why his face had turned pink. She didn't understand. After all, she hadn't been around young men a lot. Sakura wasn't used to their emotions or feelings. Was it normal for people to do that?

When Sakura reached the main gate of the city, she knew something was wrong inside. The gate was barred and the guards weren't patrolling outside. Confusion, then desperation swept through Sakura, as she realized her only way of entrance, had been barred. She groaned regretfully. If she hadn't snuck out, she wouldn't have to be here.

The wind was picking up, and the sun was rising higher and higher in the sky. Would she be able to get inside the castle, or would she be forced to wait outside until tomorrow morning? Sakura shuddered at the horrible thought. She didn't want to wait all day and night, alone!

Sakura kicked the thick, wooden gate in frustration. Why? Why had they locked the gates? It couldn't be past the curfew already! The curfew was at ten o'clock, and it wasn't even time for lunch yet!

As she stared up past the wall, at the astronomy tower, peaking over the edge of the gate, Sakura felt a sense of helplessness rise up in her breast. She wanted to cry. Here she was, just a young girl, stuck outside her own palace, waiting alone…alone…alone…

_In the castle…_

Toya paced around the throne room anxiously. He was worried about Sakura. He and Yukito had waited for two hours, and the servants still hadn't found the girl. Toya was starting to sense that some horrible end had come of his sister, and he had shut the gates in his irritation and resentment. He didn't exactly know why he had, but he just had. Probably to prevent some unknown peoples to enter the village while he was busy looking for Sakura. Yes, that was it.

Yukito sat near the throne, at a nearby table, finishing his star and moon chart, humming a soft tune to himself. Though the high priest shared the king's worry, he was much better at concealing his worry and putting a happy face forward.

Toya continued pacing and pacing. Suddenly, a thought occurred to him. It would be just like Sakura to run and hide somewhere, to worry him. It would be just like her to try to get back at him for forcing her to stay inside…wouldn't it? Toya snapped his fingers, and grinned.

"Yukito! I've just thought of something!"

"Yes your majesty?"

"What if Sakura's hiding, just to get back at me for forbidding her to see the twit, Syaoran?"

"Hmm…very likely, but…"

Toya didn't bother to listen to Yukito's probability calculations. He ran up the steps that bore the throne and grabbed the gold-threaded tassel hanging down next to it. He was going to conduct a thorough search of the castle—including the secret passageways.

Outside… 

Sakura sat by herself, her back to the sun-heated wall. She could already feel her stomach complaining loudly of hunger and thirst. The sun beat down upon her mercilessly, making her sweat, not matter how many times she wiped it away with her sleeve.

Sakura was out of ideas. She had tried yelling at the top of her lungs, banging on the wooden gate, stomping her feet, cursing Toya, and swearing with the only two cuss-words she knew (damn and fuck). None of them had worked. Poor Sakura was still stuck outside the gate with no food or water and now, a very bad temper.

Sakura longed to be in the shade, with a warm cup of green tea and a piece of chocolate cake. She wanted so badly to be able to lie down on something soft and warm…

Several hours later… 

Sakura gasped and sat up. She had fallen asleep! She looked wildly around herself before realizing where she was. Great, she was still stuck outside.

The sun had begun to set, tingeing the sky a gentle, rose pink. The color reminded her of Syaoran's cheeks, when he had blushed earlier this morning…

Sakura sighed and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She already regretted her visit to the digging site. She wished she had obeyed Toya. He probably hadn't meant to be so mean; it probably just worried him that she was going places by herself. After all, after Fujitaka had died, Sakura and Toya were the only Kinomotos left. If either of them died, the other would be left completely alone, with no family in the world.

Sakura closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander…past the horizon, beyond the kingdom, past galaxies…

Back in the castle… 

Toya growled in frustration and resentment. They had been searching the castle for hours, and they still hadn't found Sakura! How did the little brat know how to hide so well? It certainly wasn't like Sakura to hide like _this_ and for so long. Usually, she would hide for an hour, then pop out at Toya, laughing that she had managed to worry him.

Toya wondered vaguely if something else, something worse, had happened to Sakura. He pushed the thought from his mind. Toya didn't want to think what else could happen to such an innocent little girl. She had to be in the castle. If she wasn't…

At the digging site… 

Syaoran made his way around the camp, ringing his brass bell. It was dinnertime, and the young men began converging at the edge of the ruins, anxious for the meal to begin.

As they sat in silence, eating the rations King Toya had provided, Syaoran's thoughts drifted to the his encounter with Sakura in the afternoon. Soon, his thoughts pushed the encounter out of his mind and focused only on one thing—Sakura.

He wondered bleakly why she had come to the digging site in the morning. She had wanted so badly to know why Toya had been here. Was it really any business of hers, or was she just coming because she was worried?

Syaoran shook the thought from his head. No. Why was he thinking about her? He didn't even _like_ her. He thought she was annoying! Or was he…NO! SYAORAN! STOP THINKING ABOUT HER! Syaoran was in complete desperation to put the thought of Sakura out of his head.

He walked over to where Eriol Hiirigizawa and Yamazaki Takashi were sitting, eating their share of food. It always helped to talk to his friends.

Unfortunately, the topic they were discussing was of no help to Syaoran. They seemed to be arguing over it, too.

"I'm telling you, those girls were so friggin' hot! If—"

"They were idiots and little spoiled brats! You could tell Syaoran didn't like them! I mean, he was all irritated afterwards."

"So? That's Syaoran's opinion, not yours or mine. Personally, I think that the girl with the long black hair was especially—"

"Ahem." Syaoran coughed lightly, intruding upon the heated conversation. Yamazaki and Eriol looked up at their friend, whose face was dusted a gentle pink and looked slightly embarrassed at having overheard their conversation.

Eriol immediately used this interruption to his advantage in the conversation.

"Syaoran! Don't you think those two girls who came during lunch yesterday were cute?"

Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. This was about the most personal question anyone could ask him at the moment. His heart was wrenched with a slight pain he couldn't name, and he seriously felt like screaming at Eriol for daring to ask him such a thing. Instead he replied in a calm tone.

"They are women. We are here to dig, not indulge ourselves."

Eriol gaped at him and Yamazaki laughed. A small grin cracked the solemn expression on Syaoran's face. His friends were just so funny; their expressions just so different.

Back at the castle… 

Toya was close to getting a heart attack. Sakura was nowhere in the palace or the village. His troops had conducted a thorough search of both, and Sakura Kinomoto was nowhere to be found, and the sky was darkening.

Even Yukito was becoming worried. His normally smiling face was crease at the forehead, his anxious eyes darting around the throne room. He staff was in a ready position at his side. Yukito really didn't want to use it, but if some unknown person came into the room, he would.

Back outside… 

Sakura burst into a flurry of tears. She just wanted to go home. She had been stuck outside every since lunch and her stomach was aching with hunger and her head hurt.

"Syaoran, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo…ANYONE JUST SAVE ME FROM THIS STUPID PLACE!"

Sakura kicked the gate again. She honestly didn't care if Toya was angry with her. She didn't care if she would be locked in her room for a week. She just wanted to go home.

Suddenly, the gate creaked open, in response to Sakura's kick. A heavily armored guard poked his head through the crack and gasped at the disheveled portrait of Princess Sakura.

"Princess Sakura! His majesty has been searching all over for you! Where have you b—"

"Shut up and take me back to the castle already!"

The guard bowed his head with respect and beckoned the angry girl to follow him. As they walked, Sakura's thoughts turned wild. What if Toya was so angry, he locked her up and never let her out again? What if she had missed dinner (ha ha)? What if…it was too late. The guard had led her straight to the door of the throne room, and was in the act of banging on it loudly.

The door creaked open and Sakura walked in. The scene that met her eyes shocked her. Toya looked as if he had collapsed against his throne, his face pale, and his eyes disbelieving.

Yukito, on the other hand, looked perfectly overjoyed to see her. He had risen from his seat at Toya's right side and was striding over to her, the radiant smile back on his face.

"Princess Sakura! We've been looking for you all day! Where were y—"

Yukito's question was interrupted as Sakura dashed past him and into her brother's arms. The tears that had formed in her eyes spilled out. She hadn't expected her actions to hurt Toya so much!

Toya simply held her, his face buried in her auburn hair. He was incredulous, unbelieving that, despite all his searches, his sister could just appear out of thin air to comfort him, just as always.

They simply held each other until Yukito's slightly embarrassed cough snapped them both back to the present time. Sakura and Toya looked up, realizing that this was about the least formal meeting that was ever recorded in Kingdom Clow's history.

Sakura blushed and pulled herself away from Toya and stood next to his throne. Toya coughed and straightened in his throne.

Yukito smiled as he saw brother and sister putting aside their affections for each other in front of a full court of administers. They were just so brave, to do such a thing. Yukito knew that the administers would try to seize any chance to usurp Toya.

Today's problems were solved, but who knew what tomorrow would bring?

ooo

Thank you, everyone for all of your reviews! I love y'all so much! I'm going to update _Dangerous Love_ in just a minute! Please make sure you review and everything! Thank you!

Love,

Aki-chan


	5. Toya

Chapter 5,

**Card Captor Sakura,**

By Angel Stardust 

Note: Hope that you're enjoying the story so far! Okay, so I'm not the best author, but I can't help but be happy! This is my story with the most reviews, and Shiku said that this is the best out of all my stories (though I personally like _Sakura's Secret_)! This chappy will be slightly more humorous than the others (saying that this chappy will be funny, unlike the others)! Thanks again! (also, this chapter will be a little short…)

**Toya**

Syaoran howled and jumped out of bed as his monkey started his usual morning routine of acting as an alarm clock. Syaoran hit his head on the tent pole, and the flimsy structure collapsed, poles and all.

Syaoran swore and crawled out of the mess. His monkey climbed onto his shoulder, still chittering away happily. He swatted it playfully, making it start and scurry over to Eriol's tent. Syaoran snickered at the thought.

"Hey, monkey," he whispered, "wake up Eriol for me, okay?"

The monkey seemed to understand, for it crawled underneath the tent flap. Within seconds it started screeching its wake up call. Syaoran laughed as he heard Eriol swear loudly and kick around in his bed (the whole ten was moving).

_Wham!_ Obviously, Eriol had managed to hit the monkey because it came running out of the tent flap, cheeping indignantly. Syaoran sniggered as Eriol staggered out of his tent in stripes pajamas, his navy hair disheveled and his glasses missing. He was a complete mess.

Syaoran couldn't hold his laughter in any longer. He began to laugh and laugh and laugh. Eriol looked at him dumbly for a while before fully waking up. By then, he was furious at Syaoran.

"Syaoran Xiao-Lang Li (sounds like Shiku)! Why'd you stick that stupid monkey into my tent!"

Syaoran gave no reply. He simply laughed harder, clutching his stomach. Pretty soon, Yamazaki was spurred awake from all the noise, wearing his polka-dot pajamas also came stomping out of his tent.

"What's all the fuss about? C—"

Yamazaki took one look at Eriol in his pajamas and messy hair and Syaoran in his boxers (ahem) and a t-shirt, and he too burst out laughing. All the while the monkey was trying to join in the fun, but was inevitably left out, for it wasn't human.

Eriol stomped his foot angrily and yelled at Yamazaki and Syaoran for thinking it was funny. This was an unfortunate time for Eriol, though, for right at that moment, in the early dawn of a new day, Merchant Daidouji and his daughter were returning from their trip. Tomoyo was looking out the window of her carriage, and _what a sight she saw_.

From Tomoyo's point of view, she saw the young man she had seen a few days before (the one she had talked about with Sakura) in his pajamas yelling at two other young men, one of whom she recognized as Syaoran.

Tomoyo giggled and pulled the flap over the window again. _Men_. They were just so funny sometimes. No matter how cute they were.

At the Castle… 

Sakura rubbed her eyes. She had had an awfully strange dream, and she was still tired from the day before. After all…it was only dawn…she could still sleep for a few more hours. Nodding her head, Sakura lay back down and snored away.

Unfortunately for Sakura, sleeping in was a MISTAKE! She slept for such a long time, that she missed breakfast…again! Luckily, Yukito had brought her breakfast, and Sakura sat on her bed, munching on the carrots and eggs.

While she was eating, Sakura couldn't help but think about her beloved Syaoran. They had met yesterday, but it seemed like an entire lifetime ago. She wondered if Toya would allow her to go see him.

With that thought in mind, Sakura put down her breakfast tray, pulled on some suitable clothing, grabbed her royal cloak, slipped her slender feet into her shoes, and hastened down the Grand Staircase, towards the throne room.

In the Throne Room… 

Toya had recovered after a good, long sleep, but the events of the previous day still frightened him. After all, what could be more frightening than your only living relative disappearing?

Even after Sakura had explained what she had done, Toya remained in a state of shock. He was had even been too shocked to even yell had Sakura for disobeying him! Which wasn't a good sign…was it?

Outside the door of the Throne Room… 

Sakura raised her hand to knock, then brought it abruptly down again. So Toya hadn't yelled at her yesterday, but what if he was planning to today? Sakura's heart filled with dread at the thought. She did _not_ what to be yelled at. Who knew how violent King Toya could become. As far as Sakura was concerned, very violent.

Sakura took a deep breath. If Yukito was there, she had a better chance. If he wasn't…well who knew what would happen to her. She raised her fist and knocked anyways. There really was nothing better to do.

The carved, double-doors opened silently as two uniformed guards opened it. Sakura let out the breath she hadn't even known she had been holding, when she spotted Yukito scribbling away on a piece of parchment at a small table at the right of the throne.

Sakura averted her eyes to Toya, and her breath caught again. He was staring into space and looked rather pale. The way Toya looked worried Sakura. She vaguely wondered if he was ill. After all, Toya was never pale. Mostly red with anger.

She couldn't help flinching as Toya's solemn black eyes turned and alighted upon her soft, jade-green ones. Sakura wanted to scream that she was so sorry for worrying him, for hurting him, but she bit back her impulses. She couldn't. It just wasn't the way of the Clow.

Sakura stood patiently at the door, waiting for her brother to call her in. She stood there for an endless amount of time, staring back into Toya's black eyes.

Suddenly, his eyes flashed, and Toya looked away. He seemed to be muttering something to himself. Suddenly, he lifted his voice and droned lazily: "You may enter, _Princess_ Sakura."

Sakura couldn't help but notice the way he emphasized the word "princess" when he had spoken. Was Toya trying to imply something? Sakura wasn't sure, and she didn't want to know what it was. Most likely, it was one of those menacing thoughts Sakura knew her brother thought.

Slowly, she walked toward the middle of the room and knelt on the soft cushion in front of Toya, as was the custom. Toya seemed to be pretty much ignoring her.

Toya, on the contrary, was carefully analyzing his sister's ginger movement. Obviously, he was worried about her, too. He had spent an entire day worrying, and he knew he had every right to punish her any way he wanted to. And punish he would. But not Sakura.

He had consulted Yukito, and Yukito had consulted the spirits of Clow, and obviously, they both thought that Sakura was destined for Syaoran anyways, so why get in the way? Every reason to get in the way!

Syaoran was a brat, an intruder, and for all Toya knew, a rapist! How else would he draw Sakura away from the castle like that?

Toya didn't have the heart to punish his poor sister (except to ban her, once again, from going to the digging site), so he wouldn't. He was going to punish Syaoran. And to Toya, he had every right to do so.

After all, Toya was the one who allowed Syaoran to come, so he was going to fix this mess himself. Toya was going to move Syaoran's digging site.

o o o

Hi! This is Aki-chan! I know it was a rather short chappy, but I really couldn't add much more, or I would've screwed it up! Anyways, I'm still not sure about the next update for this story, but I think it will be Thursday, so check in then, okay? Thanks! Bye!


	6. Why?

Chapter 6,

**Card Captor Sakura,**

By Angel Stardust 

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters. Thank you.

Note: Hi! Thank you so much for all the reviews! I'm trying to take advantage of all the minimum days this week, so I can update as much as possible! I hope you enjoyed the last chappy. A bit of an odd ending, but you shall be enlightened in this chapter! Do not fear! Jk. Lol.

**Why?**

Syaoran choked on his breakfast. He and Yamazaki were still sniggering over Eriol's magnificent wake up call. Eriol sent him a death glare (so like Shiku) from a few feet away, where he was sitting. Syaoran found his friends very amusing.

Syaoran turned his head to look at Yamazaki. Another grin broke across his face as he caught site of his friend laughing silently, tears of mirth falling upon his uneaten breakfast. Syaoran had a sudden urge to tell him to eat.

A loud, raw trumpet call sounded across the desert sand. Syaoran squinted his eyes and caught site of a small group of people moving towards the digging site. Two were on horseback.

Syaoran hastily stood up and started walking rapidly towards the oncoming people (he's dressed now so relax). Yamazaki and Eriol, as Syaoran's second in charge, thought it their duty to follow him and hear the news.

As the small crowd drew nearer, Syaoran could see that it was the King and the High Priest riding upon identical white horses. Toya was scowling his usual scowl and Yukito seemed rather troubled by something.

The men marching around the two white horses stopped and Toya and Yukito dismounted. Toya's scowl deepened as his eyes alighted upon Syaoran. No matter what he did, Toya would hate Syaoran always for a reason he couldn't quite convey.

Pompously, he strode towards the seventeen-year-old young man and stuck his hand out fro the confused Syaoran to shake.

"SYAORAN!" he boomed, even more pompously than before. Suddenly his voice quieted a little and he said:

"Hereisyourcontractpleasesignityoushallbemovingyourgroundswitihinthedaypleasedonotcomebackthankyouverymuch."

And with that, Toya shoved a scroll into Syaoran's arms, pulled an eagle-feather quill out of nowhere and told Syaoran to sign the document. Syaoran, confused and dazed, signed the scroll (no!) without reading it, and handed it back to Toya.

Toya grinned evilly. "So you agree that you will move your grounds out of Kingdom Clow's territory?" Without waiting for a reply, Toya continued. "Excellent, you can start packing _now._"

With a whirl of his elegant robes, Toya turned around, jumped on his horse and rode away with his small band of bodyguards and a very upset Yukito, leaving a confused Syaoran standing in the dust.

By the time Yamazaki and Eriol reached Syaoran's standing place (they walk slowly), they found a speechless and pale Syaoran staring after the departed king.

"Yo Sy, what's up?" Yamazaki asked companionably.

"Yeah, you look all shocked." Eriol added with a grin. "What's the matter, did they king suddenly announce that you had to leave?"

Syaoran turned his head, his eyes wide, and nodded. Yamazaki and Eriol's jaws dropped to the center of the earth.

"WHAT!"

o o o

Sakura burst into tears as she ran to the Astronomy Tower. How could Toya be so cruel. He had said that he wouldn't punish her, but forcing Syaoran to leave was equal to punishing her! Why did he hate Syaoran so much?

Sakura gasped and tripped as she entered the Astronomy Tower. She lay on the soft, blood red carpet sobbing, exhausted from climbing the circular stairs so quickly.

She had only just found out about Toya's plan from one of Yukito's maids. Sakura shuddered as she thought about it. She had almost fainted at the news, which was a big deal because fainting was Tomoyo's job.

Sakura curled up into a tiny ball at the center of the circular tower, and burst into tears. Life wasn't fair…but this was being _too_ unfair. _Why Toya,_ Sakura thought desperately, _Why!_

o o o

Hi! This is Aki again! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please! Thanks!


End file.
